


Lines Fading

by santanico



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make-up sex in a spare bedroom - Caroline's never seen Elena look like this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines Fading

**Author's Note:**

> Make-up sex, no angst, no boys. Just what everyone really wants.

Caroline averts her eyes when Elena steps out into the hall, flattening her hand over her skirt. It’s Saturday morning and Caroline really shouldn’t be there anyway, but as she looks at her best friend, she remembers with sudden clarity, everything that Elena’s been doing for her.

The mixture of guilt, anger, and repression is frustrating to say the least. But no matter what she disagrees with Elena on, Caroline has enough self-control that she can at least try to take care of her friend.

“Elena…”

Elena smiles meekly at her and they both throw each other tense glances. Elena fiddles nervously with the button nearest her throat and then undoes the bun in her hair, raking her fingers through it messily.

Caroline watches and then takes a deep breath, steadying herself.

She really shouldn’t be so affected by how Elena’s hip cocks or how her eyes sort of wander and her fingers fidget. 

When their gazes lock it’s momentary, and then Caroline releases a sharp breath and steps forward, any nerve in her body gone as she wraps an arm around Elena’s waist and pulls her close. Elena only shows a short moment of hesitant surprise before she half-closes her eyes and leans into Caroline’s grip, their mouths meeting evenly. The kiss is dry and really not much of a kiss, and a little strange for a first one but honestly, Caroline’s barely thinking about that as she and Elena step closer to the wall until Elena’s back hits the smooth finishing and she nudges her knee between Caroline’s legs.

Their mouths open almost simultaneously and Elena’s tongue is warm and soft and comforting against Caroline’s, and it tastes like forgiveness and sorrow and almost like loneliness in a way, like she’s asking Caroline for more. Caroline isn’t sure if she can give Elena what she wants but she’s overrun with the powerful urge to, at the very least, try.

Caroline’s fingers find Elena’s wrist and they break apart, both panting sharply as they rush into the bedroom that Elena had just come out of. It’s one of the spare ones, certainly not Damon’s or Stefan’s, and it makes Caroline wonder, just for a minute, what Elena is thinking.

Maybe this isn’t such a good idea.

Caroline doesn’t have time to wonder further as Elena’s nimble fingers shape the back of her neck and tug her closer for another kiss. This one’s hungrier, more like the Elena that Caroline knows, caustic and dominating even when she appears to be fragile on the outside. They both have tough skin now, and Caroline makes use of her own strength by pushing Elena hurriedly onto the queen-sized bed against the wall. It even has pretty drapery surrounding it, light luscious pinks that look like they’d belong in Caroline’s room if she could afford it.

Elena nips at Caroline’s bottom lip and it’s a rush of a reminder of where they are, and the position they’re in.

Caroline presses Elena into the smooth silk sheets by her shoulders and grins down at her. Elena smiles right back, heat in her cheeks, and she looks compliant and loose and Caroline feels Elena’s leg twitch against hers but she doesn’t expect it when Elena throws her down instead, completely switching positions.

“Wow,” Caroline whispers, breathing heavily as she stares up at Elena in awe.

Elena pushes her hair over her shoulder and smiles again, showing her fangs. The image sends a rush through Caroline and she shifts and Elena listens to her body language, sitting back so Caroline can run her fingers into Elena’s hair and kiss her again.

They fumble and soon enough Caroline is unbuttoning Elena’s dress and pulling it down off her shoulders. Elena squirms out of the material, her thin arms reaching up as Caroline pulls the skirt over her head. Elena’s bra and underwear match, pretty black and white lace that contrast with her unscarred skin. Caroline mouths at Elena’s neck and Elena’s fingers find the zipper at the back of Caroline’s dress and she starts to tug that off too, until they’re both in their contrasting underwear, Caroline in cream and white lace.

Elena smiles and this time she looks almost nervous, her hand skimming over Caroline’s back and fingernails playing gently over the back clips on her bra.

“We’re going to be late for school,” Elena breathes slowly and Caroline stares at her for a moment before they both break into slightly hysterical giggles.

They start kissing a short moment later and Elena pulls off Caroline’s bra with ease, her eyes lighting up as Caroline blushes and runs her hands over Elena’s waist.

“God, you’re pretty,” Elena murmurs and again she sounds hungry, the same way her mouth had seemed hungry earlier, and Caroline feels that rush again as she watches Elena lick her lips.

Elena kisses down Caroline’s neck and sucks a quick bruise into her collarbone before continuing to mouth her way over Caroline’s chest to her stomach.

“Is it alright?” Elena murmurs, fingers and warm breath over the lace of Caroline’s panties. Caroline is flat on her back now, arms loosely above her head, and she lets out a short pant and squeezes her eyes shut.

“Yeah. Yeah, Elena, please…” she mumbles, and in her head she’s completely incoherent, every nerve in her body on fire, and Elena knows it. And Elena takes advantage of that, her tongue licking a stripe up Caroline’s panties before Elena moves her lips to Caroline’s hip, nuzzles her slowly. “Elena,” Caroline half-growls, more firmly now as she rocks her hips up, searching for friction. “Please.”

Elena doesn’t protest but her hands rest on Caroline’s hips, pressing them back down onto the bed. She has strength that Caroline had never expected or felt from her before, and it’s exciting and absolutely impossible. Caroline’s never had sex with someone who was more controlling than she was, and the fact that it’s Elena taking the reigns is downright fucking amazing.

But Elena is also a fucking tease, and she uses her tongue to get Caroline as wet as possible through her underwear until Caroline is moaning under her, trying to keep herself quiet even though she knows that the Salvatores won’t be home any time soon, and there’s no one left in this house that could possibly hear them.

So really, why stay quiet at all?

For some reason she just gets that vibe from Elena. That she has to. That it’s a bad idea to make too much of a scene.

So, she resists.

Elena’s fingers hook in her panties suddenly and Caroline lifts her hips eagerly, but Elena keeps the show slow still. She pulls Caroline’s underwear down her quivering thighs and whispers, “Pick up your ankles,” which of course, Caroline does. She’s naked and waiting and God, Elena’s way hotter than Caroline ever gave her credit for, dark eyes surveying Caroline’s body before Elena slides a hand over her left breast, thumbing over the nipple. She does the same thing to the other side and Caroline gasps, biting her lips, legs still trembling and back still slightly arched now that Elena isn’t holding her down. 

“C’mon, Elena, please…” Caroline can’t remember the last time she had to ask this many times, but Elena is giving her a run for her money and she wonders if she keeps squirming if she’ll get what she wants or if it’ll just make Elena more likely to torment her with soft kisses and teasing touches over her sensitive skin.

Elena looks at her and bites her lip, and her expression is truly questioning, as if she’s really debating whether or not she wants to give Caroline what she wants.

Caroline whines quietly and Elena kisses her hard, licking into her mouth and keeping Caroline’s following moan muffled in their locked lips.

Elena slides back down Caroline’s body and reaches her hand between Caroline’s leg, her thumb rubbing slow circles on Caroline’s clit, just a little too hard for Caroline’s taste, but in a way that makes her entire body shiver with the unfamiliarity of it. “Fuck,” Caroline grits out and Elena slides her index finger inside, and it goes easily because Caroline’s so wet, her legs still uncomfortably shaky as she tries to grind against Elena’s slow touch.

“It’s okay,” Elena says as she thrusts her finger in further, and their movements align as Caroline’s rolling hips lock with the steady slide of Elena’s finger inside of her, her thumb still rubbing circles. “What do you want, Caroline?”

“More. Harder. Come on.”

Elena grins and adds another finger, and it stretches easily. Caroline’s eyes roll back in her head and she lets out a heavy sigh as Elena fucks her harder, moving back and getting down between Caroline’s legs.

Caroline gasps as Elena’s tongue starts to work on her clit - Elena is relentless and doesn’t leave Caroline with much time to bring her back into control. Elena’s tongue is quick and she leans in, sucking on Caroline as she fucks her harder with her fingers, not even bothering to give a single pause or moment for Caroline to catch her breath.

There are definitely pros to being a vampire, Caroline thinks idly as her hips grind harder against Elena and she sucks in another long breath. Her orgasm is building and she knows she’s not gonna be able to hold herself together when she comes, knows she’ll probably shout or break something trying to be quiet, but God - it’s so good, Elena’s so good - and she feels her own nails clenching into the bed sheets so hard that they rip under the pressure.

“Elena…” she manages, doesn’t say ‘please’ this time as Elena’s fingers twist inside of her, her tongue still moving rapidly, her lips wet on Caroline’s cunt, merciless. 

She comes hard, clenching tight and uncontrollable around Elena’s fingers that drive deep into her, hips twitching as she tries to get more. She moans too, this time unburdened by Elena’s mouth, twisting her head to the side as she tries to bite into the pillowcase, maybe rip that apart with her teeth, too.

Elena lets her ride out her orgasm hard and slow, using her tongue to bring Caroline to a shaky edge. Caroline reaches down and combs her fingers through Elena’s hair, tugging her back up, and Elena’s fingers slowly slide out of Caroline’s cunt.

Elena tastes like Caroline and Caroline tries to get her closer, tries to taste every part of Elena’s mouth but it is a bit of a challenge, and Elena doesn’t seem very interested in the competition to begin with.

“Elena,” Caroline whimpers as Elena pulls herself free, Caroline’s fingers still loosely gripping her hair at the base of her neck. “Wow…”

Elena grins again. “I like how you say my name,” she admits, moving her thumb over Caroline’s sensitive bottom lip and then over her jaw. “That was fun.”

Caroline hums agreeably. “I enjoyed that.”

“I figured you would.” Elena giggles more characteristically as she rolls over next to Caroline.

“You should be naked…” Caroline mumbles, shifting onto her side and smiling at Elena.

“We still have to go to school, you know. Bonnie will wonder…”

“Bonnie will figure out.”

“Yeah, you do have that look, your just-been-fucked look.”

Caroline laughs and pushes gently on Elena’s shoulder. “Fine, spoilsport, let’s go to school.”

Elena sits up and gets off the bed, tiptoeing around the room and picking up their clothes. She throws Caroline’s underwear at her and grins as Caroline puts on her bra, frowning slightly. “What’s that look for?”

“We can always come back to this room later, you know. It’s a big house.”

Caroline blinks, surprised, and then grins right back. “You’re right. It is a very big house.”


End file.
